<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outrageous AU by Ready_Freddiee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348840">Outrageous AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready_Freddiee/pseuds/Ready_Freddiee'>Ready_Freddiee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Classic Rock (Fandom), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, BoRhap, Brian May - Freeform, Brian May/Freddie Mercury - Freeform, David Bowie - Freeform, Domestic Violence, F/M, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, John Deacon - Freeform, M/M, Melanie Martinez songs, Queen - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, mick jagger - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready_Freddiee/pseuds/Ready_Freddiee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young doctor, new to the asylum, interviews one of the inmates, Farrokh Bulsara. He tells her about the other inmates he has befriended and things begin to get the doctor suspicious that there is something dark brewing between the group of friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Brian May, Maycury - Relationship, frian - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Car Fanatic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Trigger warning] This writing will include subjects dealing with death, insanity, manipulation, abuse, and might include other dark stuff with characters. Also so sorry for all the crazy time leaping I’ll try and do better next time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ᴘᴀᴛɪᴇɴᴛ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴠɪᴇᴡ, ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ sᴛᴀᴛᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴄᴏʀᴅ. ғᴀʀʀᴏᴋʜ ʙᴜʟsᴀʀᴀ, ᴅᴀʀʟɪɴɢ. ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ɪs ɴᴏᴠᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ғɪʀsᴛ 1968 ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ғɪʀsᴛ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴠɪᴇᴡ ᴡɪᴛʜ ғᴀʀʀᴏᴋʜ... ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀The quiet buzz of the recorder soon became the only noise that filled the room as it was placed to the side. A young lady sat infront of the Persian boy, a table being the only thing in between them and the only furnitur in the empty room, with of course two chairs for the two people themselves. Farrokh had been in the London Asylum for quite some time, two or three years perhaps, he had lost count. The walls in his own room had gotten covered with lyrics and not given him enough room to continue writing out the number of days he had been inside the dreadful place. But nonetheless this room was bigger, more empty, than his room. This was a new room he had never been in before there was a bullet proof one way mirror for everyone to look through at them, a speaker on the top right corner of the room, and no sight of the outside, not that even in his room he had that, no one did. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀Without much to do Farrokh simply observed the lady, seeing her open up a journal and writing something down, seeing how she inspected him every few seconds and returned her glance down to the paper to continue writing. Giving off a sigh and leaning forward in his seat the boy announced his inpatientness. “Darling, if you don’t mind, I’d like to actually get this interview going I’m not a big fan of being drilled for information so you best hurry up and take advantage of the time I’m willing to give you.” That seemed to have gotten her attention, without any other comment she began to question him. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “Farrokh?—“ “Yes that’s how you say it.” “I’m going to be asking you a couple questions and I’d like for you to answer them truthfully. Firstly what can you tell me about your time in the asylum?” This wasn’t what she wanted to know, Farrokh knew it, this was all some sort of distraction, a way to get him to trust her into telling her something, which was absurd. Rolling his eyes the boy rested back into his seat looking like a frustrated child. “You know, Doctor, I’m not an idiot. If you want to know something ask for it, I already told you I don’t like interviews so again I would suggest you not ‘sugar coat’ the truth and get to the point.” ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ It took the girl by suprise, a short gasp of shock leaving her lips as she pushed back a strand of brown hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. “Very well, I’ve been informed by doctors that you’ve been acting rather odd—“ “Odd?” The patient repeated in a question. “Odder than usual. They say that you and another patient, Roger Taylor, have also grown closer. His reports have also seemed to have gotten better after you two became friends. Could you explain that?” “I could tell you about our friendship if you’d like. “I’ll settle with that for now.” With a wicked smirk growing on the man’s face, Farrokh crosses his legs and sighed. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “Do you know the reason why Rog is stuck in this miserable place, doc?” He asked earning himself a raised eyebrow from the girl. “He had a car accident that killed his girlfriend, at the time, afterwards he couldn’t bear live with himself and he grew insane.” If the Doctor hadn’t already been shocked by the sass in the boy and the way of back chat she was now. “How? Did he tell you that?” “No, I just know these things, darling. But anyways Rog is quite the bastard, almost punched me in the face the first time we talked.” ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  ʀᴏɢᴇʀ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀʀʀɪᴠᴇᴅ ᴀ ʏᴇᴀʀ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ɪ ᴅɪᴅ. ᴀs ʏᴏᴜ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛ sɪɴᴄᴇ ɪ ᴀᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀɴʏ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʀᴇᴄɪᴅᴇɴᴛs, ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴍʏ sᴍᴀʟʟ ɢʀᴏᴜᴘ ᴏғ ʙᴏʏs, ɪ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴜʀɪɴɢ ʟᴜɴᴄʜ ʜᴏᴜʀs. ʀᴏɢᴇʀ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴡ ʙᴏʏ ᴀʟsᴏ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀʟᴋ sᴏ ɪ ᴀᴘᴘʀᴏᴀᴄʜᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ... ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Well hello, love, are you one of the accidentally insane blondes or are you a born baddie blonde?” “Why don’t you mind your business, Packi.” A smirk had grown on the boy’s lips, without a warning he decided to sit down, slamming his tray down on the table. “No I rather stay here and talk. It seems like you’re awfully lonesome anyways.” What happened next suprised him though because he hadn’t had such a reaction in a while. The blonde had stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up until they were to eye level, his fist had been raised and he could hear people already starting to whisper. “Calm down, darling, you might not know it but there is no fights in here, you wouldn’t want the doctors to have to strap you to your bed for being a danger to others.” From the corner of the blonde’s eye he could see two men already coming their way and with a low growl immediately let go of the other’s collar, harshly, pushing him down. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”I think you and I are going to be good friends. What’s your name, darling?” Peace had been made, somewhat, and to this Farrokh extended his hand to greet the blonde. “Roger Taylor.” ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀...ᴡᴇ ᴛᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ǫᴜɪᴛᴇ ᴀ ʟᴏᴛ ᴏғ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴍᴀɪɴʟʏ ᴄᴀʀs. ɪᴛ sᴇᴇᴍᴇᴅ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ǫᴜɪᴛᴇ ᴀ /ᴄᴀʀ ғᴀɴᴀᴛɪᴄ/ ᴜɴʟɪᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴡʜᴏ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴅʀɪᴠᴇ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪᴛ's ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇsᴛɪɴɢ ʜᴏᴡ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ sɪᴍᴘʟʏ ʀᴇᴍɪɴᴅ ʜɪᴍ ᴏғ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴜᴘʟᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ʜɪᴍ ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴢᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴜᴛʜ, ɪ sʜᴏᴡᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ʟɪɢʜᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴏᴛ ʜɪᴍ ᴇxᴄɪᴛᴇᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʙɪɢ ᴅᴀʏ. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴇᴀɴ ʙɪɢ ᴅᴀʏ?...  ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀Night time had fallen upon the asylum, the patients were locked into their dorms and all lights, except for the few dim ones in the halls, were off. With not a sound to be heard Farrokh opened his eyes and almost feline like set the light metal bed upwards and jumped on top of it to reach the air vents. After being stuck in the cell for ages he had learned his way out of it to roam the asylum as he pleased. Fitting his thin body into the vent he quietly began to crawl looking through every opening to search for the blonde, it shocked him to see that he had been placed in the cell only two cells down from his. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Rog—“ He whispered, tapping lightly on the metal bars infront of him. “Up here! Lay your bed under the vent.” The blonde had been making paper airplanes when he heard the familiar voice, for the slightest moment he was sure he had gone mad but when he looked up to the vents he saw him. Jumping out of his chair in shock he approached the wall and looked up. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked, an eyebrow raised as he began to push his bed to the wall. Seeing everything from above the Persian boy waited until the bed was close enough for him to fall into and with one swift kick he was out of the vents and on to the bed. A loud squeak was heard and footsteps approaching the cell alerted him to hide. Hiding under the bed Farrokh waited for the coast to be clear, the lights turned on in the cell only to reveal a confused and dazed blonde standing infront of his bed. “Get back to sleep it’s lights out!” ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀Once the lights flickered off again and the boys were left with only a dim red light above them to see Farrokh emerged from under the bed. “Did you miss me, darling?” Sass tangled into the way of speaking for Farrokh and it didn’t seem to have yet sat completely well with Roger. “What are you doing here?” “I came here to visit my friend.” That word, friend seemed to have impacted the other because there he stood silently looking down. “And as your friend I’m going to help you more than these doctors ever will, I’m going to give you your freedom, a second chance. You see I was able to snoop around your files a bit earlier and wow I must say it’s quite impressive. Killed you’re abusive girlfriend and then went mad, I can just imagine it.” With a wicked smile the Farrokh stood up and pushed Roger down to the bed. “Just imagine it...” ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “Hun we aren’t going to be late, I promise.” “Roger I swear can’t you go any faster? I thought you said that you liked going fast! God your such an idiot! This is why I told you that we needed to leave early but you never listen to me—“ Smack a hit at the back of the head, the car stops just in time to for the red light. Looking over the blonde boy flashes the girl blue teary, yet loving, eyes. “I love everything you do...when you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do...” With honking from behind Roger finally starts again and moves but this time the speed of the car is far faster than before. “That’s more like it! God, see, you need to listen to me, darling, without me you’d be miserable—“ The girl was going in for a kiss, distracting the driving blonde from the road, that was the big mistake.⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀<br/>
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀


 ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Shut up! Shut up!” Yelled the man, sitting  on the bed, his hands going to the sides of his head as memories of the dreadful day flowed through his head. “The doctors said that there was nothing they could do, that the glass had gone through her neck and killed her at impact. But I’m sure you saw that, you saw the tears in her eyes when the glass sliced through her neck, you saw the blood come out of her. She couldn’t even yell for help!” Farrokh’s voice grew darker and harsher every time he continued to speak and as his voice changed the drummer beneath him only seemed to grow more and more upset. “Stop it! Stop it now!” He kept screaming out, his eyes sealing shut, and his hands starting to pull at his locks. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀“Look at me Roger! Look at me!” Without a warning the Persian man grabbed the other by his wrist and made him open his eyes. Rolling up the blonde’s sleeves he saw all the burn marks from cigarettes. “Look at your arms! Look at them! She didn’t love you! This isn’t love!” Tears had started to make their way down the others cheeks as he looked at his arms, the burn marks looked horrible on him, but the worst part was that he could remember how he got every one of them. “The car crash wasn’t bad luck, was it? You wanted it to happen! You wanted to kill her because you finally realized that she didn’t love you!” There were footsteps outside the hall, a guard was coming, but Farrokh wasn’t done yet. “Roger it’s not your fault, the bitch had it coming, you should never be treated that way—“ A knock at the door cut him short but before he leaped up to get inside the ventilation and hold the small cover over it he looked right into those teary blue eyes of Roger and whispered one final thing. “I’ll see you in breakfast, we’ve got stuff to discuss.” ⠀</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs sᴛᴜᴅʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴀ ᴅᴇɴᴛɪsᴛ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ɪɴᴄɪᴅᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀs ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʟᴏɴᴅᴇ ʟᴏᴄᴋs, ᴡᴇʟʟ ʜᴇ ɪs ᴀ ᴍᴀɴ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ, ʟᴏɴɢ ʜᴀɪʀ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡᴇ sᴡᴇᴀʀ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ sᴛᴀʏ ᴏɴ ᴛᴏᴘɪᴄ? ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜɪs ʙɪɢ ᴅᴀʏ... ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀A knock at the thick metal door was heard, its echo being heard and ringing around the empty room. With a smirk the Persian man stood up and put his hands behind his back. “Your time is up, darling, but I’ll tell you this about Rog all I’ve done with that blondie is talk and help him become a better version of himself.” As soon as he finished talking two men with white uniforms came and handcuffed him, Farrokh was not known to be violent but he did have his moments where his boxing skills were shown to be of good use when the other boys would get too touchy with him. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ғɪʀsᴛ ᴘᴀᴛɪᴇɴᴛ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴠɪᴇᴡ ᴡɪᴛʜ ғᴀʀʀᴏᴋʜ ʙᴜʟsᴀʀᴀ, ʜᴏᴘᴇғᴜʟʟʏ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ɢᴇᴛ ʜɪᴍ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜɪs ʙɪɢ ᴅᴀʏ, ɪ ғᴇᴀʀ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ʜᴀs sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴘʟᴀɴɴᴇᴅ. ɪ ᴍᴜsᴛ ʙᴇ ᴀʟᴇʀᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴏɴᴇ.. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crybaby Bri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This character chapter is so long I swear so I’m making it two parts for this character, I think that second part is going to be longer than this one. This part seemed short but it seemed an appropriate place to cut it as it’s before some juicy stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ᴘᴀᴛɪᴇɴᴛ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴠɪᴇᴡ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ғᴀʀʀᴏᴋʜ ʙᴜʟsᴀʀᴀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ɪs ɴᴏᴠᴇᴍʙᴇʀ 4ᴛʜ, 1968... ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Again the process begun, the recorder buzzed quietly as the doctor wrote notes down and Farrokh sat there playing with his dark locks. Who would he be talking about today? There were only two others he had ever talked with in this hell hole one more dangerous than the other and one who he had grown quite fond of. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Rocking gently in his seat the boy sighed and waited, the girl would speak soon he knew it, but still the buzzing from the recorder drove him mad. “So what friend of mine are we going to talk about today?” He finally spat in an annoyed tone earning hismelf a killer glance from the doctor. “Brian Haro—“ “It’s crybaby Bri or as I call him, baby boy.” ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Well that certainly got a reaction out of the girl, her eyes nearly seemed to pop out of their sockets at the sound of it. Had she heard correctly? “B-baby boy?” She found herself questioning as if not believing the other. “Yes, my baby boy, for the moment at least. I’ve had lots of boys over my years before coming here I had a needy space boy.” “So you are in a relationship with Brian?” She asked to which the boy sat quietly for a moment before shrugging and nodding his head with a smirk planted on his lips. “He’s such a good boy, such a good shag, no other boys seem to moan as sweetly as him or be so submissive.” ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀<br/>
⠀⠀”Can you explain why it is he seems to be recorvering now that he has been socializing with you?” “Well isn’t that good for him? Isn’t that what they want for him? I don’t see why this is a question, I should be praised for my work, I seem to get these nutcases into better shape than any doctor around here.” Farrokh snapped with a slight growl in his tone. The doctor noted such reaction and continued to ask, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ʜᴏᴡ ᴅɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ʙʀɪᴀ— ?</p>
<p>ɪ ᴍᴇᴛ ᴍʏ ᴅᴀʀʟɪɴɢ ʙᴏʏ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ ɪ ᴍᴇᴛ ʀᴏɢ ʜᴇ ᴀʀʀɪᴠᴇᴅ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴍᴏɴᴛʜs ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ʜɪᴍ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Handcuffs off and a blonde by his side Farrokh rushed through the cafeteria towards the sitting area in search of a boy. Someone new had arrived and not someone average, rumors had spread quick during the showers. A tall, slim, short black haired crybaby, that’s what they had described him as. Needles to say when Farrokh heard of this he intended on figuring everything about this crybaby. That’s when he saw him, at least he thought it was him, sitting in a lonesome table by the corner with one of the nurses besides him keeping him company. Odd, he wasn’t described to have had such mad curls but he assumed the boy must’ve ironed his hair the day he was brought, otherwise someone surely would’ve mentioned such mad curls. Another caught his eye as well, no one ever had a nurse by their side during lunch...unless.</p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “You stay here, I’m going to talk to him alone, go eat or something.” He soon instructed to the other who simply rolled his eyes as he headed to their usual table. Now alone Farrokh put on his most sincere and soft looking expression as he approached the table. The nurse gave him a look that told him to back off but he did nothing but look down at Brian. “Hey, I saw you were lonely, I thought you’d like someone to talk with other tha—“ “Farrokh, please don’t distract Brian from eating.” An annoyed expression soon flooded over his facade. He was about to speak out and complain on how stupid that sounded but a soft voice caught his attention. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “I-It’s ok...he can stay...I want to talk with him...” The curly haired boy said, his eyes never leaving the tray, head hung low in a shameful and submissive matter. With a smirk across his face the Persian looked to the nurse who simply gave him a sour look and a nod. “Thank you, darling...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs sᴏ ǫᴜɪᴇᴛ, ɢᴇɴᴛʟᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴀᴛ ᴍᴜᴄʜ. ɪᴛ ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴀs ɪғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴏғ ғᴏᴏᴅ ᴅɪsɢᴜsᴛᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ, ɪ ᴍᴀɴᴀɢᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴀʀɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴜʀsᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴇɴsᴜʀᴇ ʜᴇ ᴀᴛᴇ. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴅɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ?</p>
<p>ᴏʜ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴜsᴜᴀʟ, ᴍᴜsɪᴄ, ʜᴏʙʙɪᴇs, ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴀsᴋ ᴛᴏᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟ sᴛᴜғғ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅʏ ɴᴜʀsᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ</p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴄᴛᴏʀs ᴍᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴᴇᴅ ʙʀɪᴀɴ sᴇᴇᴍᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ɢʀᴏᴡ ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄʜᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴍ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴀʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ʜᴀs ɪᴍᴘʀᴏᴠᴇᴅ ᴍᴇɴᴛᴀʟʟʏ. ʏᴏᴜ sᴀɪᴅ, ɪɴ ᴏᴜʀ ʟᴀsᴛ ᴍᴇᴇᴛɪɴɢ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇᴍɪɴᴅᴇᴅ ʀᴏɢᴇʀ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇʟᴘᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ. ʙʀɪᴀɴ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴀᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ɴᴜʀsᴇ ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄʟᴀɪᴍ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏᴏ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ. ʜᴏᴡ ɪs ɪᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ sᴇᴇᴍs ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ ɪᴍᴘʀᴏᴠᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴀs ʀᴏɢᴇʀ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇɴ'ᴛ ʀᴇᴍɪɴᴅᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ ᴏғ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Farrokh’s usual sassy face turned dark, the glimmer in his eyes faded, the wicked smirk turned to a concerning frown. “Don’t test me, Doctor, the last person who did ended up with a rather nasty case of poisoning,” the boy said his tone lowering, making stern eye contact with the doctor. A knock was heard from the door to which the doctor, without breaking eye contact, simply raised her hand to dismiss it. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Is she insane?” “I’m going in—“ “hold it,” two men, a doctor and an officer stood outside the door. The doctor, hand on the others chest, stopped him from entering. “No one is allowed in unless she says so, he’s a difficult patient, we can’t risk him going quiet now.” Growling the officer pushed the hand away and stood back, “if he does anything funny I’m going in.” “Officer Penhall,” the Doctor started, sighing and turning to look at the officer, “I understand that she’s your wife but you are working, you’re not Jonas, you’re Officer Penhall and as such your expected to follow protocol and orders.” Turning back to the intense scene unfolding before them he mumbled under his breath, “be careful, Judy...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ɪ ᴀᴘᴏʟᴏɢɪᴢᴇ, ᴍʀ.ʙᴜʟsᴀʀᴀ, ɪ ᴍᴇᴀɴᴛ ɴᴏ ᴏғғᴇɴsᴇ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅs ʏᴏᴜ.</p>
<p>ɪ'ᴅ ʙᴇ ᴄᴀʀᴇғᴜʟ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍʏ ᴡᴏʀᴅs ɪɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴀsᴇ, ᴅᴏᴄᴛᴏʀ.</p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ᴏғ ᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ, ᴍᴀʏ ᴡᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴄᴇᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴠɪᴇᴡ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crybaby Bri 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOH be prepared for the longest hot mess ever y’all. There is loads of jumping in time, movement to the story, some ship stuff, a new character that will stay unknown for now mentioned, and yeah. This took ages to write so if the writing is a bit fucked it’s cause I wrote it at seperate times.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relaxing into his chair Farrokh lowered his glance and stayed silent. “He’s going to stop talking.” The men outside both thought...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “Lights out, maniacs!” A voice echoed through the hall as lights flickered off and doors were sealed shut. One by one each cell had been checked, a weekly thing done, to ensure that no patient held anything that wasn’t allowed, beds were flipped, books were thrown. Every possession held was inspected and now everyone laid alone in their dimly red lit cells. 10 minutes, one, two, three, four, five...ten, ten minutes passed and Farrokh was up in the vents once again. The trip would be long and possibly endangering his cover but it had to be done, down towards the files room he crawled and inside the vents there it was, a file case. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “Oh I should really treat him better,” the boy thought as he grabbed the file and skimmed through it. A gasp left his mouth as he read on, a sudden shift below him caused him to stop completely. “Did you hear that?” “No, no, I don’t think I did.” Two voices below conversed, a familiar voice and the other an unknown one. A familiar knock informed him he had someone on his side, “must’ve been a mouse.” “Yeah...I guess so, this place, man it’s so creepy.” </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Minutes later both voices hushed away as a door was opened and closed. Leaving the file where he found it in the vent Farrokh crawled away. If he was correct Brian should be two halls down from his own cell, smart of them to have him placed away from tougher guys seeing as he was a very easy target. Poor soul, such a soft heart, a true /crybaby/. It felt like ages in the vents, crawling, looking, on the verge of giving up the Persian soon heard it. A sob, muffled it seemed but nonetheless strong. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Following the sound lead him to his baby boy, looking below he saw him, sitting infront of the desk placed in the middle of the room, face covered by his hands, whilst papers below him got wet with heavy tears. “Oh, darling” the boy above said with a hint of happiness in his voice, Brian immediately tried to dry away his tears with his sleeves but Farrokh quickly spoke again, “don’t worry about a couple stray tears, love, get the bed under the vent for me, will ya?”. Obediently and quietly Brian did as told and in a swift move the Persian was now on the bed with a frown.</p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “Why the tears, Brian? Aren’t you glad I’m here?” He asked, standing up only to reach for the boy’s hand which was hurriedly moved out of his reach. “Now, now, that wasn’t all that nice.” Brian might be soft and a crybaby but Farrokh didn’t play silly games. Once again he reached for the hand and this time grabbed and held it tight. “Now then, you and I need to talk, love.” Through the entirety of their time together he had stayed quiet, completely different than Roger. Brian kept silent and his glance down on the floor as if apologizing for every move he took. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Sitting the boy down on the desk in the middle of the room Farrokh caressed his thumb softly over the boy’s lips. Those hazel brown eyes looking rather irritated from crying reminded him of a deer, Bambi, some sort of weak yet beautiful looking animal. “H-how did you find me?” Brian first asked moving his head away from the man’s touch and swiftly lowering the sleeves of his pijamas. “I have my ways, next question?” The Persian wasn’t fond of questions but, again, Brian was different. Something in those eyes just made him want to care for him, it brought up the feeling he had towards his space boy, recalling what happened the boy quickly snapped out of it. “What do you want?” “I’m glad you asked,” his movements were quick and swift as he made his way behind Brian’s chair, hands firmly on his arms, head leaned down to whisper in his ear. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “I really like you, Brian, I think you and I could become very good friends. As good friends I want to help you because I know your secret and I know these doctors will never help you.” Those words, the way he said it, he knew, he knew what fucking happened. Brian wiggled under the man’s touch, trying to move him off him but to no success. Instead Farrokh simply tightened his grip on his arms. Breath hot against Brian’s ear as Farrokh continued to talk just made Brian nervous, tears quickly began to fill his eyes. “Oh baby, it wasn’t your fault, shh. These doctors will judge you but I won’t. I never will, my baby boy.”</p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ That was the first time he called him that, the first time of many, it was a nickname declaring him his. “You’re so smart, was about to finish college, but someone just pushed you too far, didn’t they? They made my crybaby go too far.” “S-stop it...” Again even when he talked it was weak and miserable, it wasn’t a demand, no it was a soft plea. “See you’re so smart but you replace your brain with your heart. You take things so hard and then fall apart, oh and to make matters worst when you try to explain those crybaby tears come out of the dark.” His hands slithered down those long arms of his, his fingers teasing over them as if playing the piano until finally he reached his wrist. “P-please, let go” this time the voice wasn’t as soft, it was hurt, pain clear in every word and in those eyes again. So full of tears all they needed was a bit more motivation and they’d be free. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “Let’s paint a picture, shall we?” By now Farrokh had moved from behind the boy to infront of him to look him straight in the eyes. He had only let go of the other to adjust his hand placement but as soon as he was about to start, the gaze of the other was gone, instead Brian lowered his head and closed his eyes, a tactic he used to try and not cry. Farrokh, not having any of it, let his hand grab the boy’s chin and raise it up, “look at me when I speak, it’s bad manners to not look at the speaker, you know.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ It was the last semester of college, Brian was going to graduate and become an astrophysicist, it his big dream and his dad’s dream for him. Through his entire life the skinny boy had been bullied, he’d always come back from school in tears, rushing to his mothers arms and sobbing quietly to ensure his father didn’t listen. They had tried to help, tried to tell him to stand up for hismelf, tell them to stop, he was taller than most kids there was no need for him to come home bruised up or crying from a fight. But regardless of the countless times he tried to stand up for hismelf the end result would always be the same. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Perhaps if the problems had stopped in primary school it would be fine but the problem continued even now that he was in college. In fact, now they intensified because there was no one to run and be comforted by. His mother wasn’t there, the only thing Brian could do if he ever was picked on was run and cry behind an alley or in his room. The teases often occurred outside the classroom, everything would’ve been great if it just happened outside the classroom, but two weeks before finals it happened. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Running late Brian didn’t have time to iron his hair, crazy curls bounced as he rushed to class. Opening the doors he found everyone already in their seats, curse the door for being so squeaky, all heads turned to him. The professor, of course, didn’t care so he continued to teach but that didn’t mean others would be so easy going with his mistakes. Sure the majority didn’t care and went on to listen to the professor but a couple snickers caught his ear as he made his way to his usual seat. Deciding it was best to not pay attention who was laughing he unpacked his books and began to pay attention. It wasn’t until he felt a rather pointy thing hit the back of his head he noticed what was going on. Reaching to grab the item in his hair he felt it, not only was a pencil thrown and in his hair, but a bunch of other stuff. Gum, spit balls, a peanut? </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Tears had begun to form in his eyes when he felt the gum and tugged at it slightly. It was really stuck in there, he’d have to cut his hair or something, and all the spit balls made his hair damp and sticky. Turning to see who it was who did such terrible crime he was greeted with none other than the three boys who caused him chaos everyday after school. Standing up Brian began to approach the boys, climbing up the stairs, just what the boys wanted. The professor saw someone move, although the room’s lights were off, the projector allowed some light to light the room. “Mr. May, is there a problem?” He asked before moving to turn the lights on, such action revealed the boy’s crazy curls filled with everything thrown, all eyes were now on Brian. Once the lights turned on Brian was about to speak and tell the bullies off but such bright lights flashing in his eyes all of the sudden blinded him. His balance was lost and the boys knew it, it didn’t take much, one of the boy’s pretended to extend his hand to help the other but instead of grabbing him he pushed him. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Down he went, every step painful on his thin body, laughter was heard through the entire class and the tears he had tried hard to conceal finally came out. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he was now in the front of the class, sobs escaped his mouth, the professor approached him to ensure he was alright but somehow that just made Brian cry even harder. It was too much, the laughter, the hair, the concerned teacher making him look weak, the pain all over his body from the stairs. “Mr. May, are you alright, do you need me to call the nurses office? Can you stan—“ Before the professor could finish though Brian was up, tears running down his red face, and legs trembling. Looking around to try and find the exit door exposed his face to everyone, door in view he rushed to it and began to sprint to his dorm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “Stop it! Please!” Brian now began to yell, finally, although the voice was still painful to hear it was strong. Nonetheless it didn’t mean it didn’t alert guards, Farrokhs mistake was to not suspect they’d be right outside the door. The door began to unlock, a key being inserted was heard and that was the cue for Farrokh to hurry under the bed. Instead of a guard a nurse rushed in to see what was wrong, bloody blonde nurse who was in the cafeteria, rushing to the boy’s side she tried to calm him down. It disgusted him, why was she touching him like that? She didn’t have the right to hold his hands, didn’t have the right to dry those tears away. It took all his will to keep himself from flying off the handle. Suddenly the nurse began to approach the bed, “Brian, did you move your bed?” “Y-yes...the air hit it too much where it used to be and I was cold.” “You shouldn’t be doing any lifting, if you need anything I want you to knock on the door, now here,” he couldn’t see what was grabbed until after it was given to the other. A small, brown, teddy bear which Brian took immediately. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ The nurse satisfied finally walked out and locked the door. Crawling out from under the bed Farrokh once again appraoched Brian who was now just allowing his hands to caress the soft fur on the plushie. “I’m not done with you just yet,” the Persian growled at the sight of the other distracting hismelf from what was happening. Harshly Farrokh reached for the plushie and took it, teary eyes begged him to give it back but as he said, they weren’t done yet. “You’ll have it back when I say you can have it back, if you want to get out of here you’ll have to listen to me!” Quiet whimpers filled the room as the sitting man tried his best to not break completely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ After the incident the curly haired boy fell into what could only be his darkest times during his college years. It didn’t last long, it was simply a breaking point, he had thought about it before but never done it. In the safety of his dorm the boy rushed to the bathroom and began to cut his hair. Curl after curl fell to the ground, the snipping sound of the scissors as they cut the hair only brought him dark ideas which resulted in tears beginning to form once again. Looking into the mirror the tear stains down his cheeks were too noticeable and only caused him more pain to see. Why was he such a crybaby? He always asked himself, his parents had tried so hard to make him less of a soft boy but there was just no stopping his tears once they formed. Whether he liked it or not they would run down his face like waterfalls and always cause a scene. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ With shaking hands Brian looked down at himself, his wrinkled clothes, the dirty trousers, and finally the scissors. Pondering whether to do it or not he stood there, it seemed ages, but in reality it was simply minutes before he was rolling his sleeves up. Tears running loose he reached for his razors, his father had gifted him them to ensure he had the cleanest shaves, a shame they’d be used for such a selfish crime he told himself. He had so much potential everyone always told him, if only he could be less...vulnerable. As if struggling with maintaining high grades wasn’t enough— “a-ah” he quietly yelped when the first cut was done. If his mind was a blur before it was clear now, all his senses were alert, voices in his head told him to stop but others told him to do it, finish the fucking job. The pain was a lot as the cuts continued but as the blood tainted the silver blades, as his own reflection began to fade from their shiny gaze, the reminder of his family, the reminder of his dreams, all flashed before him and a sudden urge to live came over him. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ His hands were weak, one hand seemed in shock whike the other had blood running quickly and swiftly down to his arm, staining the floor, the wall, the door as he struggled to find the force to even turn the knob. “Help!” He yelled, suffering and pain in his tone, regret filled his head as he opened the door. Blurriness, it was starting to get so blurry, he had to stop the bleeding. Before stepping out of the bathroom he looked for ace bandages, his breath became heavy and hard as he tried to wrap the bandages around his bleeding wrists. They weren’t too tight but it had to do, he had to get to the nurses office before it was too late. Every step he took became harder to do, kids stared at him and his sick pale complexion, he was an absolute mess. His legs were shaking, knees giving out at random times until finally he could no longer run. In the middle of the courtyard he fell and didn’t get up. The last things he heard was yelling, stomping, and someone trying to talk with him. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Brian woke up in pain, lights in his face and shadows around him. Had he died? He wondered but no, he wouldn’t be given such freedom, those shadows soon became faces revealed to be his parents. Just what he needed, a lecture, some more sympathy for the crybaby. Trying to get up he was greeted by pain in both arms. “Don’t try and stand up, Brian. You lost a lot of blood but luckily they were able to patch you up before you could leave us...” his concerned mother said, her soft hand laying on his chest as to push him gently down while another lay on his back, just as she did when he was small and had constant nightmares. His father stayed silent, unable to believe his son would do such a thing, suicide?! With a sigh and shake of his head the man let his hand run through the boy’s now even more messed up curls, “you could’ve called if something was bothering you.” He was sure more was being told but Brian was too out of it to pay attention. His eyes slowly closed and he was gone once again. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ It would take a while before his hands could function the way they used to, the doctors said, he’d spend a week in the hospital waiting for the wounds to heal up a bit before starting movement therapy. It was also suggested he didn’t return to the university for a while but the boy was not going to have it. Finals were so close, he insisted on taking the final before anything and since he was on his best behavior with the doctors they let it go. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ What a bunch of idiots, Brian thought as he walked past students in the courtyard. A smile, genuine, almost too joyful seeming to have an eerie feel to it was plastered on his face as he made his way to the class where it all started. The long sleeves of his uniform hid the bandages well on his left arm, he was lucky they told him at the hospital, it seemed like he hadn’t done too much damage to his nerves so recovery shouldn’t be too bad. Good, Brian played guitar, it would be a shame if he wrecked his hands permanently. Of course, he hadn’t thought about his own well being when he was released for the day, no, a dark thought had begun to brew the minute his mind had settled down after two days at the hospital. Neither one of his parents had guns, they believed every life was precious so they found no need for guns, Brian felt the same until now. It was odd, making his way into a gun shop, all sorts of guns hung on the wall, traps, hunting gear, all things he never in a million years would’ve thought of purchasing. Yet still, there he had been, with a smile and eager eyes looking at each and every gun. The person who assisted him was quite nice actually, he could recall, told him how it worked and what it best used for. Short range, small, accurate, and quick shooting, precisely what he needed.</p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Normally Brian would slouch a bit to appear shorter, less threatening, try to cast away any attention possible but with a gun on the inside pocket of his uniform jacket he walked to class with the most elegant posture ever. The smile seemed to never fade, it wasn’t a toothy one, in fact it was small but somehow it felt genuinely uneasy, even as he walked into an almost empty classroom of nervous young adults preparing their areas for the test. That bloody smile remained even after he sat down and heard the howls from behind. “Brian?! You back, buddy?” Brian simply ignored for now, continued to smile, and scan the room for sight of the professor who was yet to arrive. Footsteps made their way down to where he sat, Brian continued to set up his area taking out water and pencils. His left hand was unavailable to use but he didn’t need it for what he had planned. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “Heard about your arm, guess you couldn’t even die right!” One of them taunted positioning himself infront of the boy. No reaction from Brian though, the boy simply ignored, kept smiling, and setting up for his test. This didn’t sit well with the boys, of course, “oi!” The shorter boy of the gang said, “he’s talking to you, you freak, look at him,” “yeah and wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you.” Finally the taller boy put his head up and looked around, no professor in sight. Everything seemed to be going well though, Brian was actually suprised he hadn’t been touched in the entirety of all this, his mind was beginning to change but suddenly he felt it. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ A tug at his hair pulling him closer to one of the boys on the left, “did I not make myself clear, wipe that smile off your face before I do it for you,” he threatened. “You’re such an idiot,” Brian replied using his height as his advantage he stood up and kicked the boy. The class went silent for a moment, any whispering that occurred before had ceased and all eyes fell on the group of boys. “You’ve messed up, May!” The one infront of him said, standing up, already prepping his arm to swing. “No, you have,” in seconds the boy reached into his pocket to reveal the gun. A scream from behind was heard and that’s when he shot. Down went the first boy, the one on his right who hadn’t been kicked began to run but in one swift movement he was hit too. It took three to take that one down, Brian didn’t have the best aim after all. Down on the floor the boy he’d kick was starting to crawl backwards, “h-hey man, I’m sorry, I was just going along with them. I-I swear I never meant to hurt you I—“ “you what? Never meant to hurt me? Should’ve thought about that before you did all this time, you maggot!” Bam the last shot was heard right in time, students had already fled the room when the first shot was made and security was already on their way. When the first security guard barged in and began yelling at him to put the gun down though that’s when it hit him, the smile had wiped off his face, the gun fell to the ground and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. He’d just kill three men...he’d just killed three men. Tears began to flood his eyes, his knees gave out and his hands tried to silence the loud yelling all around him. “I’m sorry! I-I” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ “I didn’t mean to kill the—“ “bullshit! You bought the gun, you knew what you were doing.” It was all coming back, the feeling he felt when he was being walked out of the university with his hands cuffed, tears running down his cheeks, his curls falling infront of his eyes as everyone looked at him like some criminal. “You’re depressed but not just depressed, no they wouldn’t throw a depressed blocke in here you’re also a crybaby but that’s not enough no, you’re insane! They pushed you too much! You might’ve tried to end it but you couldn’t, tell me, how long had you planned it? Was the thought always there? Suicide was the way to make sure you stayed under control, why did you want to keep them safe! Look at what they made you do, they had it coming!” Spat the boy as he reached and pulled the man’s wrist to expose the many cuts. “You’re all on your own and you’ve lost all your friends! You tell yourself that it’s not you, it’s them. You’re one of a kind and no one understands but those crybaby tears keep coming back again!” As if on cue the sitting man began to cry, weep, loudly, too loudly. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Is everything ok, Brian?” The nurse called out opening the door to reveal the scene. A gasp escaped her mouth but before she could scream or call for help Farrokh had his hands on her mouth. She tried to bite but it was useless with enough force the boy let one hand wrap around her neck. Crack! Was all Brian heard as he kneeled down to grab his plushie for protection. A smirk grew on the Persian’s lips as he gently lowered the nurse and closed the door. Turning to look at the boy now on the floor hugging the plushie as tears continued to run down his cheeks Farrokh kneeled infront of him and raised his head. A finger on his chin ensured he looked at him, his eyes were different, they weren’t dark anymore. They were welcoming and Brian found safety in them. Farrokh allowed his thumb to caress the stained cheeks and Brian gladly let him. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀It was just them now, them and a dead body, silence finally filled the room. Their eyes locked together and it was at that moment that both of them knew it, they were in this together, no longer were they alone because they had each other. Brian was going to say something, he already had his mouth open but the words weren’t allowed to flow as Farrokh swiftly clashed their lips together. Closing their eyes both men enjoyed the kiss, the Persian allowing his fingers to tangle themselves in the others curls finally split the kiss only for the sake of their need of oxygen. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀”Farrokh...” Brian whimpered as the boy grew a smirk on his face before his head ducked into the others neck. It was beautiful, pale, smooth so inviting just begging to be tainted. His mouth immediately got to work sucking dark love spots all over the boy, “F-Farrokh a-ah” the boy moaned, he’d never been with a boy before, he didn’t really mingle with many if he was honest. Most girls liked their men to be somewhat tough, protective, and Brian was protective but anytime he’d try and fight someone he’d cry and ultimately lose the fight. It could’ve gone for longer, they could’ve done so much, they were alone after all but Brian wanted his first to be special, it wouldn’t be his first having sex but definitely with a man. Something told him that Farrokh would be special, they had just met but he felt connected. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ As the Persian began to suck on the pale skin Brian spoke up. “S-stop, wait,” he didn’t need to say anything else, Farrokh had stopped immediately, the skin was already dark with his love mark but other than that his baby boy was fine. “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” He asked, his tone had softened so much, gotten so sympathetic. “No...I just want it to be special, want it to be nice...please” “oh, darling,” Farrokh placed a small kiss on the boy’s lips, “we can wait, I’ll stay here tonight though.” “Won’t you get in trouble?” That’s when the dark smirk grew on his lips once more but it was quickly replaced by a small smile instead, “I don’t mind.” The reality was that this was also part of the plan whether he had slept with Brian or not he needed to be caught. </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀Farrokh stood up first, stretching his hand for the other to take, once their hands met they both made their ways to the bed. It was small, meant for one, Brian was surprisingly open to being hugged. Farrokh felt like a warm, comforting, blanket, and Brian was a loving teddy bear. “Goodnight, Farrokh,” “Goodnight, baby boy.” And with one final kiss to the back of the boy’s neck both drifted off to sleep, Brian safe in Farrokh’s arms and the Persian already thinking about what would occur in the morning. The boy was awoken to loud and painful cries, he knew exactly who’s cries they were and immediately he stood up. His vision blurred for a few seconds and his balance not working as well. “Farrokh! He didn’t do nothing wrong! He was trying to protect me!!” Brian cried as he was held back by two stronger men, tears ran down his cheeks and his face turned red. It was painful to watch, painful to see how heart broken his boy was. As the Persian was about to make his way towards Brian he felt himself being grabbed from behind, a growl escaped him and he quickly began to kick. “I’m fine, baby boy, I’m going to be fine.” He yelled trying to comfort the boy as he struggled. Somehow he managed to free himself from the men, swiftly he rushed to cup the boy’s face and kiss him. A hand ran down those messy curls one last time before he was pulled away. “It’ll be fine, Brian, I’ll be ok.” </p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀</p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀</p>
<p>⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ...After what seemed like ages of unbroken silence Farrokh nodded his head. “Very well, Farrokh, I’d like to know how it is you knew about what happened to Roger. Did he tell you?” “Yes, of course, next question.” This little process of small questions and quick replies went on for the entire session until once again the door was opened and the Persian was taken away. There was so much the good doctor wished to have asked but after the little outburst midway through she decided it was best to ask in the next session. She feared the next would be the same and if not even worse therefore harder to even bring up the subject of the big day seeing as the next patient she’d be asking about had one of the most disturbing stories from the little quartet of boys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyways so yeah the next chapter will take a while to write because school is becoming pretty demanding. I was able to release this chapter closer to the last one because I already had the majority writen but the next chapter only has a title for now. So yeah it will definitely take a while to write so bear with me, I’ll try to crank it out as soon as possible but it will definitely take a long ass time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Family Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Trigger Warning] This writing will contain dark themes such as death, murder, some extent of gore, death of children, the f slur, and perhaps other triggering factors. Read at your own risk and for those who do continue to read I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonas Penhall and Judy Aswell, no way in hell was the doctor to be called anything other than her actual last name, had been married for four years. Their love story wasn’t too romantic even at the start, meeting at work when the doctor had been called in to analyze a criminal who officer Penhall had caught the two lovers had agreed to go out for coffee and talk over the doctor’s analyzes. That itself turned into a date and then into a series of other bland dates. The doctor wasn’t made out of money and Jonas wasn’t either but together they figured that they could manage to make it through for a couple years. </p><p>Being young and dumb they married and just like their relationship when dating the marriage turned bland. The beginning had been nice, Jonas had become more responsible as he now ‘had a woman to attend to’, as his mother had put it, and had managed to get a raise in his job and earn more money. They had settled in a nice, cozy, home over in the woods and had big hopes for the marriage. But of course there was never really a spark between them to begin with. </p><p>When Judy began to show her true ambitions to get ahead in this world Jonas took that as a sort of threat. Arguments began to erupt between them, yelling matches over how she shouldn’t dress a certain way, act, be or think a certain way. It was too much and as taboo as divorce was at the time Judy already knew she wanted out. Fights between the two never excalated to a physical level but she couldn’t be blamed for feeling some sense of danger after a screaming match knowing well enough that the man knew how to use a weapon and could more than likely beat her in a physical fight. To the outside world the pair was just an average couple in which the man was just a bit defensive over his woman, which wasn’t something uncommon for the time, in fact a defensive man was something many saw as a perfect model for a man. Yet no one saw what happened behind closed doors in that cabin house in the woods, hidden away from society in hopes of escaping its judgmental eyes. </p><p>“I don’t like how he looks at you, Judy” the man said as he removed his bullet proof vest, an officer’s uniform was always a struggle to take off, it had way too many gadgets and layers especially for himself seeing as he worked at a rather harsh environment which handled dangerous patients. </p><p>“What?”<br/>
“I don’t like the way that Paki looks at you” </p><p>A gasp escaped the doctor, turning around to look at her husband. “Watch your mouth Jonas, he’s my patient and I won’t have you talking shit about him” growled the doctor, looking at the officer. The only reason that they had called Jonas in to help with Farrokh was because, to her knowledge, he had caused one hell of a scene with a nurse. She had wondered what exactly it was he had done, what dark subject was she not allowed to know about? </p><p>The doctor’s mind was racing with thoughts as she sat infront of her mirror removing her makeup. By now she had blocked out the annoyance which was her husband, finding that whatever he had to say would be nothing but insults and idiotic comments. She would’ve continued to maintain her train of thought in trying to figure out the big mystery of what was being planned inside that asylum had it not been for a certain word Jonas said that ticked her off. </p><p>“I don’t know why I’m worried, the guy’s a faggot anywa—“ </p><p>Standing up from her seat the woman made her towards the other with death in her eyes. “Stop it! Enough, I’m tired of hearing you talk, get out.” “Don’t you tell me what to do!” “Fine—“ walking past the man who seemed to hover above her angrily Judy reached for a pillow from the bed. “What are you doing?” No reply was given to that, Judy simply kept her head low as she passed her husband and exited the room. As she exited she closed the door harshly behind her announcing that the conversation had ended. </p><p>If he wasn’t going to leave she was. Her steps were quiet, a way to ensure she heared if she was being followed which in itself was a rather disturbing thought to think especially since it showed that she feared at any point her husband could snap. She made her way down the stairs and into the living room. High ceilings, brown wooden floors, and very nature based decorations surrounded her as she threw the pillow on the light brown leather couch which stood infront of the fire place. </p><p>The girl hadn’t bothered turning the lights on, the moon allowed for enough light to come through from the glass doors leading to the garden. A sigh left her soft lips as she finally allowed her body to rest somewhat, sitting down, her hands found their way covering her face, an effort to try and close herself off from the world around her. Silence had long filled the house, Jonas seeming to have settled down upstairs, knowing better than to try and talk to her. He had by now already begun to get ready for bed and Judy had thought that she’d also be getting ready to head to sleep but sitting there in the light darkness a thought emerged once again.</p><p>Her mind wouldn’t rest no matter how much her body begged for some sleep. On each side of the couch, by the arm rests, stood small table holding lamps. Turning both of them on a soft yellow light contrasted delicate white light of the moon and the almost see through black that had surrounded her. Objects such as the two single seated couches besides her had longer shadows and the room although looking brighter had a hollow feeling to it. Memories of family gatherings and fights fighting against each other until she reminded herself why she had turned the lamps on. </p><p>Infront of her stood a crystal coffee table, a rectangular crystal platform held up by coated carved tree trunks. On it one of her many journals rested along with a pencil and a pen stuck inside its pages. Opening it up her eyes glanced over what notes she had writen, this was the journal which contained any notes and observations she wrote during her patient interviews in the asylum. Amongst these notes she also had some snippets of information such as the reason patients were put into the asylum, basic background, medical background, and perhaps some extra information given by other doctors. </p><p>Turning the pages she tried to find the section reserved for Farrokh. Finally she found it but something shocked her, there was a single sheet of information on him when she swore there had to be more. Pulling the sheet out she read through it to ensure that it was his and not someone else’s.</p><p>ғᴀʀʀᴏᴋʜ ʙᴜʟsᴀʀᴀ<br/>
ʙᴏʀɴ ----- ɪɴ ᴢᴀɴᴢɪʙᴀʀ<br/>
ɪɴsᴛɪᴛᴜᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟɪᴢᴇᴅ ғᴏʀ<br/>
-ɪɴsᴀɴɪᴛʏ<br/>
-ʜᴏᴍᴏsᴇxᴜᴀʟ ᴛᴇɴᴅᴇɴᴄɪᴇs<br/>
-ᴀᴛᴛᴇᴍᴘᴛᴇᴅ ᴍᴜʀᴅᴇʀ</p><p>ʀᴇʟᴀᴛɪᴠᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏɴɴᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴs<br/>
----<br/>
----<br/>
----<br/>
----</p><p>This couldn’t be, she thought to herself, flipping the measly page over and over as if new information would appear in one of those occasions. She could remember there being more, there had to be more. That’s when she noticed it. The page was filled with blacked out information, scribbled in by someone, and the pages which she recalled seemed to have been ripped forcefully. That would mean that someone had to have gone through one hell of a process to ensure she stayed in the dark when it concerned that Parsi boy. When could they have done this though? Who could have done this? And more importantly, why do it? It had to mean something, everything that was going on, the sudden mood shifts in patients, the shielding of information, the sneaking around—the big day.</p><p>Her heart raced as the worst came to mind, thoughts of what could possibly be occurring on that big day. Judy wasn’t the psychologist for any of the other boys Farrokh associated hismelf with but since she was working with Farrokh she was able to get information that the other doctos deemed necessary for the advancement in his understanding and recovery. Such information would include files, tapes, progress, really anything if she really put up a fight. But just as Farrokh’s own files anything she once had on the other boys was sabotaged or taken. Everything but one thing that she knew could not be tampered with. </p><p>Lying on the opposite side of the couch she recalled her bookbag. Reaching for it she pulled out the tape recorder and the various cassette tapes labeled as the seperate interviews with Farrokh. This would be a long night but she also knew that she would not be able to sleep if she didn’t figure out what was going on. There weren’t many tapes, one for each interview with the patient and so far that was two. The tapes played, the information, the stories seeming to be nothing more than just stories. Her eyes felt heavy, the darkness which began to surround her as the night simply passed on seemed so welcoming, the couch feeling like a bed made for the gods. Sleep was winning her over but then she heard it. After hearing the recordings over and over she had somewhat memorized certain areas and that’s when she noticed a slip. </p><p>ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴ ᴡʜʏ ʀᴏɢ ɪs sᴛᴜᴄᴋ ɪɴ ᴛʜɪs ᴍɪsᴇʀᴀʙʟᴇ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ?...</p><p>ʜᴏᴡ? ᴅɪᴅ ʜᴇ ᴛᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ?</p><p>ɴᴏ, ɪ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇsᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢs, ᴅᴀʀʟɪɴɢ...</p><p>Stopping the tape she flipped it over, taking note of what she had just heard, writing it hurriedly in her journal, the sound of the tape accelerating only rushing her scribbles. Once more she stopped the tape, listened, and waited for the part that could assure her that she was definitely on to something. </p><p>ᴠᴇʀʏ ᴡᴇʟʟ, ғᴀʀʀᴏᴋʜ, ɪ'ᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʜᴏᴡ ɪᴛ ɪs ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʀᴏɢᴇʀ. ᴅɪᴅ ʜᴇ ᴛᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ?</p><p>ʏᴇs, ᴏғ ᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ, ɴᴇxᴛ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴ</p><p>Whatever this plan was it involved Roger, using that same logic it meant that Brian had to be involved as well, and more than likely the third boy in the group. She knew exactly what was happening and in fact she was sure that this was exactly what the Parsi boy wanted from her. He wanted to tease her, he knew that she would figure it out, in fact planned it all along with his answers and remarks. Yet there were still two questions left to decipher, why let her know and how did they intend on breaking out? </p><p>Hours were spent trying to figure out exactly when the ‘big day’ would be, and how they planned on breaking out, trying to pull together some makeshift plan with the little information she had, but it was impossible. The sound of the kettle screaming woke the doctor up, she had fallen. After hours of attempts sleep had gotten the best of her at an unknown time and now Jonas was downstairs preparing to head to work. Usually both would head to work together, seeing as they worked in the same place for now, but after the argument that occurred the night before and the fact that Judy was yet to actually get up Jonas had plans to head to work by hismelf. “I’ve left enough water for you to make yourself a cup of coffee, I’m going to head out now.” Were the only words Jonas said to his wife before he stepped out the door, not even glancing back to the living room, before heading out. </p><p> </p><p>Two familiar faces greeted the doctor as she handed her bag over and took her shoes off for inspection at the front desk. “Rough night with the husband, Dr. Aswell?” The man with blue eyes and blonde hair asked. “I beg your pardon?” Her eyes met with his before she was handed her shoes back. “You usually come alongside officer Jonas I assumed you two must’ve had some sort of argument. I don’t know what it is you see in him, Doctor, he seems awfully close minded to me.” A chuckle escaped the doctor at the man’s last comment before she was handed her bag. “You think everyone is close minded, Davy, and it isn’t proper to ask about someone else’s married life especially if it’s negative.” “Come on, doc, it doesn’t take a genius to see what is going on.” </p><p>A loud buzz rang out and a red light flashed, the sound of the lock on the door unlocking echoing as the slender man looked at the woman. Her hand reached for the handle but before she could turn it she stopped. Adjusting her bag, pulling it closer to her body, she turned back to look at the man. “Davy, do you know of anyone who has access to the personal records of everyone around here other than the doctors?” “Most of the higher level guards have keys to various file rooms. They don’t usually snoop around there unless it’s to try and get a smoke break in during working hours. If it’s files you need I could always phone and see if I can get them for you.” “Thank you, Davy, you’re a charm I was hoping on getting perhaps the files on Farrokh Bulsara—“ As the woman began to say the names the young man quickly began to write them down. </p><p>Davy Jones was a British young lad who had, to the doctor’s knowledge, applied as a volunteer because he wanted to become a psychiatrist himself seeing as his family had a history with schizophrenia. Although he would prefer to work more with patients the asylum appointment him the job of opening the main door for the building and helping out Robert who was the man who inspected everything before letting anyone in. Davy had a charm to the way he talked, definitely would be good with patients the doctor once told him, she had actually grown fond of seeing that blonde boy everyday. The boy reminded her of her own youth and how enthusiastic she was to be involved in anything that had to do with psychology. </p><p>“Farrokh Bulsara, Brian Harold May, Roger Taylor, and John Richard Deacon, got it.” “Thank you, Davy, say maybe we could go out for a cup of coffee this weekend and you can tell me how you’re doing in school and how work is going.” “Sure, ma’am, I’ll see if I’m free.” And with that the doctor was off, passing the cold halls of the asylum. The asylum was large, had four different buildings, 3 for the different kind of patients and the last one for the recreational center. In the first building there were the patients who were not deemed a danger to society, they were the patients who were depressed, suicidal, dealt with some sort of minor trauma and wanted to get better. The second building was for those patients who seemed like they were on the edge of going off, they may have started as patients that could’ve been in the first building but they just seem to not fit just right in. They are the ones who were deem a possible danger to society and those who worked with them often times tried to get them back to a level one patient. </p><p>Lastly there was the third building, the building she was working in, these patients were dangerous. Often times people with mental health issues are seen as dangers to themselves or others, many are deemed crazy, and ostracized from the rest of people which leads to them getting worse. It’s a bad rep all of it, when people think of mentally ill people they imagine them banging their head against a wall, constant screaming, restraining jackets, a complete freak show. This third building was the closest to that image than any other place around. It was here where they placed the patients who had murdered others, who had attempted to murder, or had gone far too off the edge. These patients could be violent but those weren’t much of an issue or the ones to worry. It was those who were smart, witty, manipulative, patients like Farrokh. </p><p>The room was all set, Jonas and another doctor waited in the room behind the two way glass, and the table alongside two chairs were set right dead in the center. Walking in the doctor began to take out her journal and her recorder, when she was ready she gave the sign and everything began. </p><p>Her patient was brought in, the Persian wearing a devilish smirk as he was sat down and unleashed from his cuffs. He said nothing as he rubbed the tired wrist, red marks from how tight the cuffs were could be seen, but her eyes quickly darted back to her journal as she flipped for a new page. She had no intention on losing this, not today, she was going to ensure that whatever information she got today would not be taken. </p><p>“November 5th, 1968, this is the third interview with Farrokh Bulsara—“<br/>
“You’re late.”<br/>
“We shall begin the interview now. Farrokh, have you lied to me?”<br/>
“Why are you late?”<br/>
The question came fast and she knew that she had to play his game if she wanted to get any answers out of him. “What are those marks on your wrists? Did the officers put the cuffs too tight?”<br/>
“Why are you late?”<br/>
“Traffic, what about those marks?”<br/>
“Yes, they’ve had me handcuffed like this since the morning.”<br/>
“I could bring it into attention and have them reported, they shouldn’t be treating you like this.”</p><p>“This isn’t new, I’ve gotten used to it now, what’s the harm in letting it happen for a bit more?”</p><p>The Persian’s eyes flashed up to meet with the doctor’s and that smirk once more appeared. There was an understanding, he knew what he had said and knew that she had caught it as well. “How much longer do you plan on letting it slide?” “Not sure, a couple days, I’ll throw a punch and start a revolution for basic rights for the mentally insane.” A chuckle escaped his lips and soon he was relaxing into his seat never taking his eyes off the woman who never broke her cool. Internally she felt proud that she was getting some sort of information out of the boy but still she kept it professional. </p><p>“I’m assuming we’ll be talking about John today.” “He is the last person in your friend group it would seem but unlike the others he hasn’t had much of a drastic change. I’m surprised he is still in here, have you a clue why he hasn’t been released. To what I’ve heard he has been quite peaceful with other patients and shown to cooperate with the doctors.” The little information she had on any of boys had been taken but she could recall some information told to her by other doctors, claims that the patients seemed to have improved drastically but could not yet be released as they had their moments of outbursts all except John Richard Deacon who seemed to want to be here. Insisted on staying and overall was being eaten alive by his guilt. What that guilt was brought upon was unknown to her but she knew that the other infront of her must know. All she knew was that it had to be extreme because he was warned that out of the four of them he seemed to be the most dark minded. She doubted that, she had solid proof that out of the four boys Farrokh had to be the darkest. The boy was smart, seemed to have a bigger plan, and knew that he had her by a string because she couldn’t say or accuse him of anything until she had solid proof and he was only giving her what he wanted to tell her. </p><p> </p><p>ɪғ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴛᴏʟᴅ ʜɪᴍ ᴛᴏ ᴋɪʟʟ ʜɪᴍsᴇʟғ ʜᴇ'ᴅ ᴛʀʏ ɪᴛ</p><p>ᴡʜʏ ɪs ᴛʜᴀᴛ?</p><p>ʜᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛs ᴛᴏ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ sᴏ ᴅᴇsᴘᴇʀᴀᴛʟʏ, ᴡᴀɴᴛs ᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴏᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴍsᴇʟғ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ʜᴀs ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇᴅ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇᴀʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴜᴛʜ ᴏғ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ᴅɪᴅ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh this one is going to be a long one indeed, much like the Brian chapter I have to split it into two parts. Hope you enjoyed and hopefully I get the next part up this week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>